Mother's Day
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Es el Día de La madre, y Dean no dejará pasar la oportunidad de regalarle un pequeño regalo a su madre. Oneshot/Teenchester


**_N/A: Bueno... Aquí publicando nuevamente. Es el día de la madre en Argentina y yo siempre había querido hacer un especial y por fin se me dio... bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y no se olviden de los reviews..._**

**_Como siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla..._**

Esa mañana de domingo, Dean despertó muy temprano, como era su costumbre y con sigilo se acercó a la alcoba de sus padres, fue hacia el lado izquierdo y sacudió ligeramente al hombre, tocándolo, primero con suavidad y luego sacudiéndole por el hombro; siempre teniendo cuidado. Su madre era la persona con el sueño más ligero que había conocido.

En un principio John no hizo ademán de despertar, pero al ser un Winchester ya lo llevaba en la sangre, era tozudo hasta la médula con impaciencia insistió rudamente. El ex marine se removió ligeramente entre sus mantas, dando la espalda al niño, quien estaba comenzando a hartarse. Sintió en la habitación contigua a su hermano que reía, seguramente mirando el móvil que colgaba del techo. Era más que consciente que no faltaba más que unos minutos para que aquello lo aburriera y su sorpresa se viera arruinada. Con más brusquedad pero le tomó un par de intentos más lograr que abriera los ojos pardos y se incorporara.

Tomó aproximadamente tres minutos más despertar a John. Temía que Sammy gritara en cualquier momento, pero debió darle a su padre lo que Dean sintió como una eternidad para que se incorporara en la cama y saliera con paso pesado por el pasillo, hacía tanto ruido que el rubio temió por unos instantes que fuera a despertar a Mary. Agradeció a su ángel de la guarda –su madre siempre decía que tenía siempre un angelito cuidando de él- porque eso no sucediera.

Cuando se dirigían a la cocina pasaron por la puerta del pequeño Sammy quien solo tenía ojos para su hermano mayor y al verlo, comenzó a dar esos gritos entusiastas de infante. Dean corrió a toda prisa en un afán por silenciar el comunicador que se encontraba encima de la cómoda donde Mary le cambiaba los pañales al niño, y aunque solo se tratase de unos pocos segundos, realmente temía que despertara.

John lo siguió de cerca, todavía no era capaz de dejar de admirar el cariño que se tenían ambos. Los ojos de Sam miraban casi con conciencia a Dean y este levantaba la cabeza con orgullo cada vez que dejaban que lo cargara. Tomando al pequeño en brazos bajaron a la cocina.

—Bien, compañero— dijo John —, estamos a sus órdenes. Tú mandas —aseguró sabiendo lo que eso significaba para Dean.

El hombre estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la expresión del niño. Hacía esa mueca, provocando que sus múltiples pecas sobresaltaran. Tenía un semblante como de quien se concentra ante una situación seria.

—Bueno, a mamá le gusta el té —susurró con inseguridad. Sam volvió a gorgotear casi en respuesta, lo que pareció infundirle más confianza antes de continuar —, y el pie, pero tiene que ser de manzana. Porque es su favorito.

John le tendió la tetera a su primogénito al tiempo que cambiaba a Sam de brazo para poder encender el fuego.

El rubio llenó de agua el recipiente con veloz suficiencia, intentando derramar lo menos posible en el transcurso de regreso. El ex marine lo colocó sobre el fuego. Dean, quien parecía demasiado exaltado y emocionado como para relajarse, corrió a la heladera en busca de pie. Sabía que había, había ido a verificar eso antes de ir a despertar a su padre.

Sammy no despegaba los ojos de su inquieto hermano. Se sacudía como si quisiera ir tras él a gatas. Pero teniendo al mayor tan apresurado no lo creyó conveniente dejarlo a pesar de sus protestas.

Dean, con mucha velocidad dejó el plato sobre la mesada y le alcanzó el cuchillo a su padre, siempre llevándolo por el mango y manteniendo el filo por lo bajo. Con su mano libre. El ex-marine lo sostuvo al tiempo que sonreía con orgullo a su pequeño soldado.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Los ojos de Dean brillaron con autosuficiencia. Miró a Sammy, como asegurándose de que el niño lo había oído a pesar de que no entendiera y llevó una silla para poder estar a la altura sin dejar de enseñar sus dientes de leche. El trozo quedó bastante desprolijo, en los lados, y se partió la punta al querer pasarlo al plato, pero no importaba. John estaba más que seguro que Mary jamás se percataría de ese detalle. Menos aún si había sido Dean quien lo había servido.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, John colocó todo en la bandeja.

Esta vez no hubo ningún sigilo por parte del mayor, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su madre mientras canturreaba con su voz infantil.

—Feliz día, mami.

John no recordaba la última vez que Mary había despertado con una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro. El pequeño rubio se subió a la cama matrimonial de un salto bastante habilidoso y se sentó junto a su madre.

—Gracias, cariño —Besó las mejillas del mayor y dejó que su marido le acercara al infante—. Buen día a ti también.

El padre contuvo una risotada al ver la expresión del mayor. Jamás había notado lo celoso que era de su madre. Para no perder la atención de la mujer se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso.

El ex-marine dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de luz y besó los labios de su esposa castamente.

—Feliz día, cariño.

Ella le sonrió y fue entonces cuando John supo que había quedado todo olvidado.

* * *

Dean despertó, exactamente veinticuatro años más tarde. Con la frente repleta de una fina película de sudor. Miró a su lado para asegurar que Sam siguiera allí. La figura del hombre posaba plácidamente, durmiendo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lucía un aspecto cansado, no podía culparlo. De no haber sido esa ocasión tan especial posiblemente el estaría en el mismo estado que su hermano.

Gracias a dios, esas pesadillas solo sucedían dos veces al año. El cinco de diciembre era aún peor. Tomó la pequeña foto que siempre llevaba en su billetera entre sus manos y vio como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—Feliz día, mami.

_**Bueno, gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS. **_


End file.
